Wet and Slick
by sofiaaf
Summary: There are many things Ciel Phantomhive needs to learn and not all of them come from books. When Sebastian leaves his master's education to Snake, just for one afternoon, what will happen to both of them?


**Title:** Wet and slick

**A/N:** Like many of my other creations, this one was a challenge that I accepted. This one took a little more time than the others, and it was written as a kind of goodbye gift for my sister (which is kinda silly because we departed the country together, but oh well). I loved engaging in every dirty second of it, and I hope you like it too!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is mine (not even the idea).

**Dedicated to: ** Ayam692001, my twisted sis.

**Original Idea: **Ciel/Snake; inside of the boat, Ciel's room.

**Warning: **This text has got some kinky snake play... consider yourself warned.

* * *

-Now, lets see if you got it, Snake-san. I am to be investigating the misshappenings in this ship, madam Lizzy is studying AND SO WILL BE THE YOUNG MASTER.- At that statement Sebastian he looked deep into Ciel's eyes with a serious warning on his face. The little Phantomhive was bored, he had so much to do in so little time, and the last thing he need.. wanted, was to study.

-I'm not going to stay hidden here while there is so much to do...

-And you were humiliated, just hours ago, by your aunt in that pop-quiz test thing of hers,you ranked lower than your fiancé. I am NOT to have more miserable embarrassments like that EVER again!

That made Ciel blush deeply. It was a shame to score so low in that test, but it was absolutely not his fault. His aunt had made such a difficult thing just to have a point in her affirmation of being a best educator than Sebastian. And it was nearly all on society, arts, geography and history, how could he study for that if he was saving the country? How was he supposed to know about all classical literature, if his days' readings where filled with letters and paperwork? Of course that wasn't going to serve as an excuse for the black butler. He was always absolutely perfect, and the fact that a human surpassed him in anything got his nerves in a wretch.

-Now behave like a good boy and do EXACTLY EVERYTHING mister Snake tells you to!- He left the boy buried in books, and a very confused snake, inside the room, and went for his work.

Inside, the atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. Snake had no idea what to do, after all that boy WAS his master, there wasn't much he could do against his will... but then again, Mister Sebastian had told him to watch over the young master... strictly ordered, 'the young master is not to leave his rooms'... tough work though, he was sulking now, and didn't seem to want to pick his books anytime soon. Sebastian was going to get mad at him... at them both... and he knew exactly what the punishment would be. He would have to sleep with the the dirty noisy third class and that weird green eyed bully boy. His face bore a very depressed look now. What did other people had against him anyway?

-You're so cute when you're angry, says Oscar.- Silence. For some long minutes nobody said anything. Ciel was staring at him with an incredulous expression printed all over his face. Snake's face had the cutest shade of pink, and it was starting to be mirrored in that of the small earl in front of him.

-I'm sorry? What did you say?- For brief moments, the reason behind the tantrum seemed forgotten, and the scaly face seemed a lot more interesting than any history book Sebastian told him to read.

-As rude as he might be, Oscar has a point, little earl. You do look gorgeous when you're sulking. Says Wordsworth. But come forth please, you need to study now.- Of course Ciel wouldn't have any of that. He faked a yawn, closed his eyes slowly and sleepily, and started rubbing them. What he said after, reminded snake one of the things Madam Frances said Ciel was lacking the most, in educative terms of course.

-I don't care, I'm going to bed and sleep a little. This study thing is pointless and boring...- As soon as he finished speaking, he looked to his bed and turned white and speechless. It wasn't his bed anymore, it was now a nest of snakes. Big wet and slick snakes. One or two of them looked at him, the rest just ignored his small cry of surprise and kept sleeping peacefully.

-The proper ways of sexual evolution and behavior for a young English boy...

Ciel wasn't listening by now, his feet were glued to the ground and his stomach twisted in tight knots. Just seeing some of them move slowly and lazily over the other, on the bed, made all hairs in his body stand and his skin itchy.

When one of them left the bed and approached him, he didn't notice. When that same one found it's way around his ankles, he didn't feel it. When he was pushed down to the bed, he lost his voice. Until the icy cold whip-like creatures, and their wet scales, awakened him from the daze, and he screamed loud and long enough to empty his lungs.

-You're one dirty lady Charlotte, says Emily.

The wild things were all awaken the moment his chest touched their nest. They started to wandering over his body and getting inside his clothes. His yelling didn't seem to bother them at all, he could only hope Sebastian wouldn't be too interested in something else to hear him. The God forsaken creatures had a consciousness and were liking every second of their cruel teasing.

There was someone, though, who wasn't liking the screams, Snake, or one of his snakes, ordered him to shut up, which he didn't obey, and then there was a hand over his mouth.

-Do keep quiet from now on master. As for the rest of you, stop now! Stupid things, if you do this kind of things to the count, he is going to think we want to hurt him. I know what you want to do, and I like the idea, but this is our precious master you're touching so indecently! Don't you love him?- Nothing more, no 'said Oscar' or any other random snake's name. Was it really just Snake speaking? The answer wasn't certain, but he surely noticed the difference in his tone. It was a demanding and strong one, one you would use to command an army. As Snake's face got closer to his he let his eyes wonder through that exquisite skin of his, the serious expression he bore, the deep darkness inside his eyes. -Good snakes, good snakes. I'm sorry young master, I didn't want to bother you like this. It's not their fault, they were just anxious to get close to you, be of service to you, we're all so thankful for all your kindness. We were just so happy we finally got to be alone with you. Forgive us for this abrupt start, may I try again?

Snake's fingers were skillful and fast, his clothes where on the floor in seconds, which meant his naked body was soon to be the next nest those animals would choose. His body's instant reaction was to start shaking with dread and disgust as the tears of humiliation, he knew so well, formed in his eyes. His body was now cold and hard as a rock. His breathing was getting faster, as his nose failed to suck as much air as the closed mouth would.

-Oh no no no young master, don't cry, please! Look at him you all, he's cold as ice, careful with his health, do you want him to get sick? Why aren't you warming him up yet?- The thought of dozens of snakes wrapping around him nearly drove him to panic. Where the hell are you stupid demon? Counting only on himself to get the situation as bearable as possible, Ciel tried to control himself enough to call Snake's attention without showing fear.

-Humpf...

-Oh, of course you need to breath! Very well young master, but do not scream again please. It's not my reputation that concerns me, you know? It's yours. All naked, amongst snakes, and in bed with a man... what would the people in this ship say, I wonder?- Of course he had no intention of screaming. He had already thought of that, and the idea of his aunt, or her daughter, seeing him in that situation scared him more than anything Snake could do.

Finally taking his hand away from his master's mouth, Snake couldn't resist the urge of placing a very quick, yet soft, kiss on the boy's fleshy pink lips. Only after that he allowed him to take a deep breath... which, judging by the way he spoke after, maybe he didn't need so much anyway.

-Don't do unnecessary and disgusting things!- Ciel understood, almost too late, that harsh words wouldn't do for his needy servant, so he tried to turn the game his way, pretending to admit loss. -Anyway, that doesn't matter much! If you want me warmer wet snakes won't do the trick, I'll need my blankets... and the heat of fire, maybe.

-Oh, certainly, says Wordsworth, please allow me!- And there went one of his snakes, it was so weird to see him changing from himself to all of his snakes' different personalities. The plan A had failed, at least he would have real warm cover over him, and not those reptiles.

The situation got a lot more comfortable when the snakes got away from his body to make way for the soft and heavy feather blanket. Noticing the Ciel's relaxed features, Snake thought it was legitimate to get closer once more. Again the feeling of his unusual skin made him tremble, but it was almost welcome if it meant that the snakes would be away from him. Other than that Snake's skin was a strange mixture of both human flesh and reptile scales, it was cold too, and alarmingly slippery, as the boy noticed far too late. The servant's hand was massaging and circling his soft butt-cheeks with one hand, and tracing a line over his child-like lips with the other one. His eyes widened with the sudden surprise of one of the fingers slipping in.

-S-Snake-san... ugh... it's getting in...

His face was getting very hot and his muscles tensed. The finger tracing his lips was also inside his mouth now, which forced him to salivate more than usual.

-Now young master, you really have to set your mind on what you want. Look, now you're hot... Well, off with the covers! Says Goethe.

Ciel stopped felling the heavy cover over him, and with it al the protection from the snakes around him. His servant took a skillful hand on his small body and turned it stomach down. He felt the, already known, small body, of one of those beasts, going down his back and stopping at the end of it. One spot in the middle of his butt-cheeks got specially cold and... was that thing licking him? Biting his lip was all he could do to suppress whatever sound was struggling to get free, from his saliva soaked lips, which, he feared, wasn't a scream of surprised or fear.

-You're tasty young master, says Wild.

Already numbed by pleasure, the only reaction gotten from the small Phantomhive was his blushing face, which turned into a bright shade of red when he felt the coldness of one of Snake's friends' body entering his own. Gasping in surprise he forced himself to remember his role. He wanted to keep the, little, control he had over that disgusting situation.

A sudden shiver shook his body and a strange sensation started to grow inside of him, getting bigger by the second.

-It's dark, but warm... I like it in here, says Wild.

-Please Sna... Wild-san, could you stop commenting on my insides? It's embarrassing... AH!- Who was he kidding? Trying to "pretend" to take pleasure from the situation was just another way for him to fell better with himself. There was something sickeningly appealing in the felling of of wet scales touching his body in, ways only human flesh had previously, but invading it in an almost loving way. Not admitting he fully yearned for the company and situation he was in, was denying part of his sick 'English boy' upbringing. After all, there aught to be a consequence in creating small adult-child beings, conditioning them inside armor-like corsets since tender age, and teaching them the dirty and ambiguous ways of British, so called, aristocracy. Yes, it took a child, and its' unbounded mind-cave of desires, to make the most experienced adult blush like a maiden.

-My apologies young master Phantomhive, I shall pleasure myself silently then.

Ciel's body started to answer quickly, against his will, with his hips moving, his feet twisting, his temperature rising and his breathing getting harder and more erratic. He actually felt the snake touch the precise place of his body, which made him moan loud and pull the bed-sheets until he tore them, forcing his legs to his knees, lifting the lower part of his body, as if inviting more snakes to follow the first.

-Thank you ever so much for taking care of the young master... although I don't think he got much of a study time, did he?

The first thing the young boy felt was an utter frustration, only then came the burning embarrassed sensation, which got only worse when the butler inserted one hand inside his body to force the unwilling snake out.

Right then and there his body shivered uncontrollably, and tensed once more, as another wave of pleasure filled him. The outcome was a very loud cry of satisfaction and animalistic joy. Such reaction produced a the same silence from both spectators, one just showed a blank unreadable expression, the other had a quiet, yet dirty, smirk painted all over his features.

-Now now, if I had just known you were this needy for some... 'tension-release', I'm sure I could have seen to that as well!- His smile was as genuine as a demon could fake, he took his master's hand and started dressing him up.

-Do-Don't say useless things, where were you anyway?

-Trying to give you time to learn something while working a little, but seems you were inclined to something other than the 'usual classes'. You were lacking on experience on that field also, anyway, so it wasn't lost time, I guess...

-Shut your dirty mouth, demon!- Ciel left the bed clumsily and grabbed his history book.. Not admitting one more word about what had just taken place, he prepared for the long hours of boring study, locking all those perverted pleasures inside his heart. At least until he was left alone with his own dark thoughts.


End file.
